Pixie... Invisible Snake...
by Angeles Erare
Summary: Not a PG quite yet, but once I get into the battles it will be! Anyways, Solid finds a female version of Big Boss, named Invisible
1. Default Chapter

Snake placed his back onto the wall, waiting for the guard to pass. He pulled out his M9 and ran up to a door just to his right, checked if the guard was looking and then quickly pushed his cardkey into the door's card- scanner, running straight through the door. He looked around; finding a woman crouched over a computer. She heard the door opening, spun around and pointed her gun at the door. Luckily, Snake had jumped into a dark corner, protected by a giant computer just before she spun around. He looked at her, got on one knee and pressed down onto his neck.  
  
"Otacon. Was there supposed to be someone in this room?" He said, watching the woman putting her gun away and return to her work.  
  
"No, why?" Otacon returned.  
  
"Why do you think? 'Cause there is one!" He lowered his voice, since the woman looked around. "Could you check again?"  
  
Snake heard some typing over the line. "Nope. No one is supposed to be there. Maybe you should work your magic on him,"  
  
Snake swore under his breath. "You mean point a gun at her and say freeze? And, it's a woman," Snake ended the comm and looked at the woman //I guess this is it, // He thought as he stood up and pointed the red laser on his M9 at her head.  
  
"Freeze!" He said, his musky voice echoing through the room. The woman smiled and turned towards Snake. Her hands slowly lifted above her head. "Now, throw your gun over here." She put her hand down slowly and took the gun into her hand. With a smirk, she bent down, giving a perfect view down her shirt, and threw the gun over to Snake. She put her hand back over her head and straightened up.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked, speaking in an American accent and looking at Snake suspiciously. "You're Solid Snake, aren't you?"  
  
Snake didn't answer any of her questions, but asked her one of his own. "What's your name, and who are you working for?"  
  
The woman smiled. "My name is Invisible Snake. A female version of "Big Boss"."  
  
Snake looked at her, shocked. "And who are you working for?"  
  
A droplet of sweat trickled down her cheek. "I don't even know that myself."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
The woman smirked as a strand of her long, braided blonde hair fell to her face. She shook it back. "I'm a lone soldier."  
  
Snake tightened his grip on the gun. "Speak!"  
  
Invisible sighed. "The colonel."  
  
Snake looked at her. "Well, then. I'll just have to take you with me, Invisible. Just in case you try to pull anything."  
  
"Call me Pixie." She said.  
  
"What?" Snake said, confused.  
  
"It would get too confusing if we called each other Snake. Besides, Pixie is my codename for this mission."  
  
"Good," Snake said, lowering his M9 slowly. "What were you doing on that computer?"  
  
"Shutting down the security." She winked. "Yes, I have the clearance."  
  
Snake, suddenly feeling more secure smiled one of his rare smiles. Pixie smiled back at him. "I can tell you don't smile much, by your facial structure." He frowned again, but Pixie kept on smiling. "You have a codec?"  
  
"Yeah," Snake returned. Just then, his codec rang. "Just a sec," He placed his hand onto his neck. "Snake,"  
  
Pixie returned to her work as Snake spoke into the codec.  
  
"Snake, its Raiden. What's your position?"  
  
"Raiden, I think we have a new recruit," Snake looked at Pixie and then returned his gaze to the floor. "Pixie."  
  
"Pixie?!"  
  
"Yep. Here she is," Pixie pressed down onto her neck, still typing in codes.  
  
"Hello. Raiden, remember me? VR training? Anyway, I am shutting down the security riiiight. Now."  
  
"Raiden," Snake spoke once again. "Meet us on deck 6. The control room."  
  
"Got it," Raiden returned. 


	2. The Plan

Raiden sat down on the couch provided in the control room. He looked at a locker door, which was decorated with a poster of a woman in a bikini. He laughed, thinking. //C'mon, can't think of that. Rose is waiting for you back home. //  
  
With a smirk, he crossed his legs and placed his right hand on his M9, held in its holster. Footsteps neared, so Raiden jumped behind the couch and crouched. He leaned his M9 up on the top of the couch and aimed it at the door. His heartbeat raced as the door, as if in slow motion, hissed open. A woman jumped in and looked around the room, holding her gun at chest- height.  
  
"Snake, clear."  
  
"The hallway, too."  
  
As Snake spoke, Raiden got up behind the couch. Pixie aimed her gun at his head, but then lowered it.  
  
"Raiden! It's been too long!"  
  
Snake walked in, a cigarette held tightly through clenched lips. "The time for a reunion is later. Get in,"  
  
Pixie stepped inside the room, Snake followed along quietly. The door shut behind them as Snake's codec rang. He excused himself and pressed down on his neck.  
  
Otacon: "Snake, are you smoking? Oh well, I've checked out Pixie's files. She's working for Colonel Niuba. And, he works for the immediate forces. Invisible's been in many missions, and started out with VR training. Don't underestimate her, she's probably just as good as you. Oh, and. The ship has only about 50 guards assigned to it."  
  
Snake: "All right. Got it. Snake out,"  
  
Snake looked back at Raiden and Pixie. They seemed to be talking about what happened after they left VR training.  
  
"Sorry to intrude, but we need to get back to the mission."  
  
Pixie leaned onto her heels and swung around to face Snake. Raiden looked around Pixie to Snake.  
  
Snake: "The security has been taken offline, other than the guards and they've probably now doubled guard sec-"  
  
Pixie smiled. "Actually, probably not. I've placed a device on the computer to knock out all access to security changes, radios and the ability to see anything wrong in the security."  
  
Raiden smiled. "I guess that one's taken care of. Now what?"  
  
Snake: "The ship is containing only 50 guards, on 10 decks." He died his cig and threw it into a trash bin. "Not including the bridge. So that makes about 5 on each deck. To make our search more successful, we should split up." He looked at the two, and they nodded. "We've secured the first 5, so I'll take six and seven. Raiden, you take eight. And, Pixie." He paused for a second. "You take 9 and 10. We meet at the bridge at 0600 hours sharp for pick-up. Got it?"  
  
Raiden pouted. "Why do I only get one deck?"  
  
Pixie turned to him. "'Cause me and Snake have had more experience with this sort of thing then you." She said, without one smile on her face.  
  
Raiden kicked the ground and stomped to the door. "Meet you there." He stomped out once the door opened, and headed up the two decks to the eighth.  
  
Pixie silently walked to the door. She winked and pulled her stealth-Trench coat on. "See you in two hours, handsome." She stepped out and headed up the three decks.  
  
Snake frowned and pulled out another cigarette. "I guess so," He said, heading out the door. 


End file.
